


Swim

by myownspark



Series: Your Songs Remind Me of Swimming [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark
Summary: Summer drabble prompt: swimWhile on vacation with his parents, Niall has an unexpected opportunity for a bit of freedom.





	Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @gettingaphdinlarry and @louandhazaf for the insightful and downright genius beta work. I'm grateful to have you. Thank you for reading! Here is a [tumblr post](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/post/175157603620/myownsparknow-your-songs-remind-me-of-swimming) you can reblog if you enjoyed it.

Niall watches as his arms and legs stretch out underwater like a frog’s. Another flip turn, and in three more strokes the stranger is back at Niall’s end, breaking through the surface.

“Hey,” he says between big gulping breaths. Brown eyes peer up under shiny dark hair.

The pool is suddenly enchanted, water sparkling a clear crystal blue, air soft with the smell of chlorine and desert grasses. Light that seemed harsh a minute ago makes the water droplets on his skin shimmer.

“Hey.”

“Do you have a phone?”

Niall reaches toward his pocket. “Yeah. Why?”

“Want to time me?”


End file.
